


You'll Fall

by crossingwinter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He used to jump off the cliffs of Casterly Rock</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theelusiveflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelusiveflamingo/gifts).



> Originally posted to [tumblr](http://crossingwinter.tumblr.com/post/65368583086/youll-fall-he-hears-her-snap-as-he-lets-go) for [wetwasteofagirl](wetwasteofagirl.tumblr.com).

"You’ll fall!" he hears her snap as he lets go, but that is the whole point. The whole point is feeling the wind in his face, in his hair, blowing through outstretched fingers as he swings his arms around wildly to keep himself upright before the splash and the salty silence of the water.

Why else would he leap? Why else would he jump, risk his neck avoiding rocks in the sea below, or landing wrong and losing all the motion in his legs? To leap was to fall and to fall was to feel alive.

Bubbling salt water fills his nose and he coughs it out and sees snot floating on the surface of the water. He looks up at her, at the Rock, and grins. She rolls her eyes at him, but he doesn’t care. She doesn’t know what it means to be alive yet. But maybe, one day he’ll show her.


End file.
